Temptation
by XanaTaroBaka
Summary: Lol lol lol...this is a OC x Killua story...hope you like it...


"Temptation"

Hunter x Hunter Fanfic

How long has it been since the last time we have returned home? And how long were we gone. All I knew that it had already been 6 years. We were preparing for our new journey, I don't know, Gon said that it was about some troupe who call themselves the "Shadow Troupe" are trying to track us down. We were staying at a hotel in York New City at the time when we have gained this information.

We have searched for this 'Shadow Troupe' of which they may call themselves but alas, no advances. We were staying at my place since last week. We all got along; it was good to see that Gon or Leorio didn't get lost in the big mansion of mine.

"Gon, Kurapika" Leorio calls out "I'm going out for a walk 'kay?"

"Me and Gon are also going out to train" Kurapika announces as his chains on his right hand jingled and made a melodious sound that I could never forget. I nod in approval. I just hope they don't get lost.

Killua grabbed my hand and led me to his room with this face that I couldn't describe. He was not pulling me to walk faster or even gripped my hand tightly; he was simply leading me to his room. I had no problem with the 'leading to his room' thing not until when he locked his door.

"Ah!" I groan as Killua pinned me on the bed "W-what are you trying to do?"

"You're not scared are you?" He smirks "Or what?"

I snicker a bit "I trust you" I paused "But…"

"But...what?"

I smile at him "I am a bit frightened"

He smirks once again and intertwines our hands together and leans in close.

"Frightened? Of what?" He asks in seducing voice.

I took my time before I answered him. "_You…_"

I could feel that his grip around our intertwined hands is tightening a bit as he rests his

Head on my shoulder his breath kissing my neck.

"Can't you try to control your actions Killua?" I giggled

"When it comes to you, I can't" He admits "You make it hard for me to control myself"

"Please…don't say that" I say in a depressed tone "I don't want to be your downfall"

There was a slight silence. "You're not. And you will never be my downfall" He smiles as he runs his tongue along the side of my neck.

"Ah!" I moan as I was blushing profusely "K-Killua?"

He places my vacant hand on his chest "See what I mean?"

I nod meekly "Yes" His heartbeat was fast.

"So…I want to make your heart beat even faster!" I blurt out.

I didn't know why I said that, but it felt like I just had to…I'll regret it.

I couldn't understand myself, my feelings for…Kurapika and Killua. I looked down my hair covering my eyes.

"Killua…I-" I bit my lip as a tear ran down my cheek "I…."

He stared at me, and then I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay…" He said pulling away.

As our eyes met he stared at me once again. He leans in to kiss me.

We were so close to each other that our breaths were almost kissing themselves.

He pressed his lips against mine. He tugged on my tongue and kissed me even deeper. We pulled away that left a string of saliva. He wiped it away from my mouth.

"Killua…." I say

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You love me right?" I asked

He was silent for a while then he smirked with a 'Yeah' for an answer.

"I thought so…" I smiled

Killua got up and smiled warmly.

"You hungry?" he asks

I smiled again "Yeah…"

He reached out a hand; I held on to it and stood up.

He suddenly hugged me again "Damn you…I love you so much"

I hug him back "Yeah…Damn you too Killua"

He chuckled "Sure…."

We got out from the room when we saw Gon, Leorio and Kurapika outside our door.

I turned red. Did they hear? Or even see? Oh fuck!

Kurapika seemed to notice my reaction "Don't worry we didn't" he smiled

I was relived somehow to see him smile like that; I guess I loved him too.

Gon and Leorio went cracking up "Why are you too holding hands?"

Me and Killua turned red and let go embarrassed "N-nothing!"

The two still kept laughing; I could tell they knew something.

"Just kidding Ayane" Gon says with his cheerful smile that he always wears

I smiled at the two and looked back at Killua who was also smiling. We rested on the living room couch as we ate.

I still didn't understand my feelings till' then. I love Killua as much as I love Kurapika. Maybe I'll just have to find that out when time passes by. But I'll make sure to protect both of them even if it costs me my life.

End


End file.
